Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzamaki is the main character from the anime/magn series Naruto. He is voiced by Maile Flanagan. Height: 5'5 Best Friends: Black Star, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Ruby Rose, Mine, Nonon Jakuzure, Zuko, Falco, Kimiko Main Enemies: Orochimaru, Calypso, The Joker, the Descendants of Darkness Personality Naruto is rambuncious, energetic, optimistic and determined young man. Throughout his childhood, he was shunned by his village without knowing why. Despite what he's been through, he remained optimistic and tries very hard with everything that he does. He was not good at school and he didn't have any friends, but he was able to show everyone that he is a capable ninja. Naruto developed the dream of one day becoming Hokage so that people would finally respect him. He continued to work hard towards that dream and overtime, earned the respect of nearly everyone in his village. He can still be a prankster since his young age as a means of attracting attention from the other villagers, even go as far as to develop a Sexy Jutsu technique to which he transforms himself into a a tall, attractive, nude girl and creating a harem technique, which he mixed his Sexy Jutsu technique with his Shadow Clone Jutsu, but he eventually outgrew a lot of his mischievous behavior and became more serious. Naruto has shown many times that he values the people in his life and stands by to defend his friends, even if they went rouge, such as Sasuke. Overtime, he came to develop some friends from a handful of his classmates and peers, such as his teammates, Sakura and Sasuke, who were like siblings to him, a shy admirer of his from the Hyuga clan, Hinata, even a few who attended a different school than him, such as Rock Lee. His courage, optimism and determination prompts his many friends to never give up and even fight alongside him without backing out even once. Anime Empire As General of Third Division, Army Commander Naruto Uzamaki defends the land of the Anime Empire from evil. His has a rivalry going with Navy Master Monkey D Luffy. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Naruto debuts in this story. He is a supprorting protagonist in Ruby's Quest story and main protagonist in his side story. His partner is Black Star, who is similar to Naruto Uzumaki. LOTM: Weirdmageddon Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon InFAMOUS 1 & 2 (Crossover Style) InFAMOUS: The Three Heroes (From Nothing To Something) Ultimate Story Naruto made his first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. By the time he made his appearance, his entire world was already engulfed in Darkness, changing it into a darker form of itself. Around that time, the Dark shroud reverted him and his friends to their childhood forms, making them powerless to be any influence towards others. Throughout all of that, Naruto was treated far worse than he had ever been during his childhood and had to endure this for many years. Around the time that the Woofoo Alliance were banished to this realm, Falco and his team of Pyromancers, Zuko and Kimiko, discovered a distraught and overly abused Naruto. Zuko felt a lot of empathy towards Naruto from his own personal experiences and from there, the 2 boys began to bond. After the Pyromancers and the rest of the members of the Woofoo Alliance were able to escape Naruto's realm, the group made a promise to all of the inhabitants that they bonded with that they will return to their realm and save them from their ongoing torment. During the second part of US3, the Woofoo Alliance returned to Naruto's dimension, just like they promised and they helped out with clearing out some of the Darkness within their world. When Naruto was able to regain his Genin form, he became Zuko's shinobi partner in the alliance. Their brotherly relationship grew stronger from there as Naruto was glad to be strong enough to help Zuko. As they continued to help free his world, many people were finally able to rekindle their admiration towards Naruto, however, some hid their bitter resentment towards him, to which Misty and Krystal were easily able to sense out. Upon completely freeing the entire realm, Iruka and all of Naruto's friends decide to make a pact to always look out for each other no matter what and to abandon any and all ill feelings towards one another, including Naruto, as a means of encouraging people to stand by one another no matter what. The other members of the village agreed to this pact, however, some that refused to let go of any resentment that they had towards Naruto left the village. The members of the Woofoo Alliance found it sad that they would do this, but Sakura stepped up and mentioned that they didn't need them since they decided to desert the village rather than let go of their hatred towards Naruto, to which everyone else agreed on. Ultimate Story 4 During the events of Ultimate Story 4, Naruto's world was put in a stasis as it and many other worlds were disintegrating due to the Heartless threat. Later on, Naruto and many of the other members of his world that bonded with the different members of the Woofoo Alliance were pulled into Radiant Garden as summoning allies to each member, with him being Zuko's summon. After Kingdom Hearts was reclaimed and all the worlds that were disintegrating were completely restored, Naruto and all of the other members of his world returned home. Post US4 After the events of the Heartless threat, the Benders brought their news friends from the Jedi's world, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-wan and Padme, into the dimension that Naruto was from. From there, he had a chance to meet with them and they soon became his friends. They also became new members of the Woofoo Alliance, to which Naruto was greatly accepting towards. Soon enough, the Jedi would visit his realm frequently and interact with the different people of that realm, including Naruto and his friends. Relationships Kurama Minato Namikaze Kushina Uzumaki Jiraiya Hinata Hyuga Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno Kakashi Hatake Black Star Before the events of "Mageddon" Trilogy, Naruto met Black Star when Black Star enters Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto and Black Star's relationships are close to eachother as brothers. Tatsumi Mine Tracer Nonon Jakuzure Naruto likes Nonon Jakuzure, but he, however, gets annoyed with Nonon's rules and freeloading ways and tries to get her to be responsible and a law abiding member of society, but Nonon doesn't listen to him. Nonon still cares about Naruto and she brought him and Hinata together. Naoto Shirogane Rin Tohsaka Rider/Alexander the Great Naruto sorta likes Rider but gets annoyed at Rider due to his constant begging for him to buy him cheesecake and walking all over him. But in the early parts, Naruto and Rider got along better. He also dislikes Rider because he calls him "Warrior" and freeloads off him. Brooklyn T. Guy Goodman White Star Friends: Enemies: Trivia Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones of their group of friends who didn't move up to Chunin. Gallery naruto shocked.GIF naruto tattoo.JPG naruto with orb.JPG|Rasengan! Young_Naruto.jpg|Young Naruto Naruto_newshot.png shadowclonejutsuhandsign.jpg|Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu handsign mutlishadowclonejutsu1.jpg narutoninetailedchakramode.jpg|Naruto in nine-tailed fox 1st stage chakra form. narutoninetailedrasengan.jpg|Naruto's nine tailed chakra coated rasengan Naruto Uzumaki 2.jpg|Naruto's current look Naruto7.jpg Naruto6.jpg Naruto10.jpg Naruto3.png Naruto2.jpg Naruto9.jpg Naruto0.jpg Naruto4.jpg Naruto and Black Star.png|"Naruto and Black Star" Naruto and Nonon.png|"Naruto and Nonon" Naruto and White Star.png|"Naruto and White Star" Naruto and Rider.png|Naruto Uzumaki and Rider/Alexander the Great Naruto Black Star and Tracer.png|"Naruto Uzumaki Black Star and Tracer" Category:Characters Category:The Anime Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Emperor X's Generals Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Blondes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Characters from the Naruto Universe Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Martial Artists Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Sonofjafar's story) Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Likable Characters Category:Characters who are smarter than they seem Category:Funniest Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Loners Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Ninjas Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Planet Saver Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Naruto and Hinata Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Allies of the Knights of the Just Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Kids who have matured Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Partner Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Chakra Users Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Junko Takeuchi Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by RetroGameFan9000 Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Orphans Category:Chosen ones Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Outcast Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Woobies Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story